


Solitary Genesis

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Family, Gang Violence, M/M, Multi, Stalking, Vanven, light akuroku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: Ventus and Roxas are brothers, Ven practically raising Roxas. They've been going through school as normal, until talk of gangs come up and Ven feels as if he's being followed. // more chapters to come!





	Solitary Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic planned when I was like 8... Y'all would NOT have wanted to read an 8 year old me's fanfic. Kingdom hearts has always had a special place in my heart, and VanVen was my first ship that I was deep into. With the recent trailers for 3, I wasn't able to resist finally writing this.
> 
> It also may or may not be a way to distract myself from the possibility of Vanitas dying and Axel becoming norted. I CRY.

_Ugh…_ Ventus opened his groggy eyes, his sapphire orbs being met with a sharp vision of the bright sun shining through his window. He had been awoken by that sun so many times that he thought about moving his bed away, but at least it always woke him up on time for school. Enough time to get ready, make breakfast, and wake up his younger brother Roxas.

He went through his morning routine as usual, looking through his phone for a good while before he finally convinced himself to get out of bed. With a few groans and stretches, he slipped on his school uniform and headed to the bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth. After that he went downstairs to the kitchen, fixing up Roxas's favorite breakfast, pancakes. In less than ten minutes he was done cooking and set the table, heading back upstairs to wake his brother up. Which, sometimes took drastic measures.

Peeking in through the cracked door, Ven could already tell it would take a lot to wake him up. Letting out a sigh, he walked up to the bed and tore the blankets off of him.

_“Roxas! Wake up! Pancakes are ready!”_

The younger boy let out a loud groan, clinging to his pillow for any more warmth he could get without the blanket.

“I'll be down in a second!”

Ven sighed and shook his head, not believing it. He leaned over him and grabbed his hands, pulling him up out of bed.

“I'm not falling for that again. Now get your clothes on, your breakfast is getting cold.”

The boy huffed but did as told, and Ventus went back to the dining table to munch on some pancakes and check his phone. Over the night, Terra had been texting their group chat about being flaming mad and ready to fight someone, but Ven was too tired to fully grasp the scrambled texts.

Roxas joined him at the table, setting down Ven's backpack by his brother's feet. Ven always saw their mother in Roxas, so spunky, but always having good intentions. Just a few years back while Ventus was staying at Terra's house, his parents and Roxas got into a deadly car crash. Roxas was the only one who survived, but he had no memory of anything before that. Ven tried his best to be a mother and father to his brother, but he was still just a teenager, too.

_"Hey Ven…”_ Roxas piped up, having a meek expression on his face. _“Can I stay over at Axel's this weekend? I can go home with him tomorrow and walk back, so don't worry about that part!”_

With a small chuckle, Ven nodded.

_"Of course you can. Just stay safe, okay? No drinking!”_

_“Wasn't planning on it!”_

The pair had a good laugh and Ven eventually stood up, throwing on his backpack, signalling that it was time to leave. They headed out the door to walk to school, Roxas putting in his headphones while Ven listened to the birds and crickets.

Once they got to the school courtyard, Ven patted Roxas on the back and they went their separate ways. Ven walked over to the gate, waiting there until Terra and Aqua showed up. Ven was a third year in high school and they had graduated a year earlier, but they always met up before all of their classes started.

_“Ven! Good morning!”_

Aqua rushed over to the shorter boy, a loving, almost worried expression on her face. When she got over to him she pulled him into a tight hug. Ven cleared his throat and laughed a bit, scratching the back of his head.

_“What's the deal, Aqua?”_

_“You didn't hear? A house on your block was broken into last night. I was worried! You hadn't responded this morning, so I was scared it was yours.”_

Ven shook his head. All the years that they had lived in that area, a crime had never happened.

_“Really? That's crazy… Well, you don't have to worry! Roxas and I are fine. I hope they find the perp soon. That's… That's really unbelievable, we've never had problems in that area.”_

Aqua looked at him quizzingly. The area he lived in was right next to gang territory. Was he really that oblivious? Well, she figured that if he didn't know, then he couldn't be scared. She nodded and gave him another quick hug.

_“Terra's skipping class today, he was up all night last night. I have to go, and your bell's about to ring so don't be late! We'll see you tomorrow!”_

She hurried off with a wave, and Ven walked up to the stairs with a smile. Ever since they met, Aqua always took the role of a mom friend. He was really glad he met her and Terra.

Ven quickly got to class, sitting down just before the bell rang. He hoped Roxas had done the same. Class went by quickly, but something was off about today. Not a minute went by that he felt he wasn't being watched. He struggled to focus on his work, so when lunch came it was a breath of fresh air.

He got up and headed to the vending machines, buying some juice and a pork bun before he headed back to class. Almost every day he sat alone in the classroom, but today he had a visitor. He was usually the only one in the room, so when the door swung open he jumped.

_“Yo! Ven! Need a buddy?”_

The man laughed as he walked towards the shorter boy, turning a seat next to him around and sitting by his desk.

Ven recognized who he was immediately. You couldn't miss that red hair. Axel was in the same class as him, but rarely ever talked to him. He was a few years older than everyone in the class, due to him being held back. It never seemed that he minded, though.

_“Sure…! What brings you here?”_

_“Well, Roxas's class had a test so I don't really have anyone else to sit with. Plus, ya really need to get to know me better!”_

He chuckled, playfully punching Ven in the arm. Ven wasn't really used to having any friends this year, since his brother never wanted to talk to him at school.

_“Well… I guess I do. You're my brother's best friend, after all.”_

Lunch passed quickly, Axel and Ven quickly becoming friends. Though he was beaming from gaining a new friend, that joy died instantly as the piercing feeling of someone watching him started again with class. It was terrible. He started counting the minutes until class ended, and when the bell rang he rushed to gather all his things and get out of that room.

He met with Roxas in the courtyard and took his hand, pulling him towards the gate and towards their home.

Even as they started their walk home, the feeling wasn't subsiding.

_“V-Ven? What's wrong?”_ Asked Roxas, looking lost and confused.

_"Don't worry about it… Let's just get home.”_


End file.
